


Одиночный свет (Solitary Light)

by vogue91



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Natalia, you’re surprising. In all these years I’ve always thought of you as a... well, a capricious child. Instead, there’s something good even in you.”





	Одиночный свет (Solitary Light)

It was freezing. It was well into April, but snow kept falling, relentless.

Not even vodka seemed able to warm him up that night.

He sighed. Russia had always deemed himself an important man, confident, capable of crushing his adversaries whenever he felt like it.

But now he was too tired to go on as if nothing had happened. As if he had always been like that.

When he was young he was much more cheerful, and his sunny disposition managed even to shed light on the grey winters of his nations.

Now he had blended into that greyness, he spent his days plotting and conspiring.

And now he was tired.

Tired of that life, tired of allying with other nations just out of convenience, tired of wars, of tears and of blood. He would’ve liked to walk the streets, or even the hallways of his own home, without other people feeling forced to lower their eyes. A wall was built around him, a wall that didn’t hide nothing but corruption.

His sisters seemed to be the only ones capable of tearing it down, even though in very different ways.

He smiled thinking about Ukraine. His little sister, so naïve, so weak... she was far from him, but not for her choice.

She was forbidden to get closer, even though it made her suffer. He was never going to admit it, but her absence made him feel worse than he showed.

His thoughts were about to run to Belarus, when the girl, almost lured by his reflection, appeared behind him.

“Roshi!” she screamed, making him jump. Ivan sighed. He couldn’t say he didn’t love his youngest sister, but it was also true that her face came too many times to tormenting, turning his dreams in nightmares.

“Good evening, Natalia.” he said, his voice off. The girl sat next to him, without saying a word for a few minutes. All of a sudden, then, she sighed.

“Tonight is weird Ivan, don’t you think so? It snows, yet the sky has never been so clear.” she chuckled, putting a hand on her brother’s leg. “Perhaps is true that snow clears it of clouds. After all, I feel quite amenable as well in this atmosphere. Don’t you?” she asked.

Russia blushed, and moved away Belarus’ hand the most gently way possible, trying not to irritate her.

“There’s very little to be cheerful for, Natalia. I see the snow since when I was a child, and you too. What do you see of so fascinating about it?” he replied, bitterly. She shrugged.

“We’re used to the snow, not to the stars. And tonight you can see them perfectly.” she turned her eyes to the vault of heaven. “They’re so beautiful, Russia. Do you remember when I was a child and I wanted you to give one to me?” Ivan sneered.

“When you were a child you were far less demanding than you are now.” he mocked her, hinting at her continuous attempts to get her clutches on him. She laughed, and her face twisted into the one that Ivan had long since learned to fear.

“Sooner or later you’re going to give in to me, Russia. I know it. We’re destined to be together for all the eternity.” she hissed, before turning her attention back to the sky. “Even the moon looks nicer tonight.” she commented. Ivan was startled.

The moon. As his sister did, that celestial body so mysterious and far had always scared him. Wrapped in darkness, it would’ve been better to see nothing at all. He feared the moon, able to make even wounds shine.

Those wounds he bore silent on his body, those wounds that burned on nights like these.

He would’ve wanted for no one to ever see them.

But Belarus, who wasn’t renowned for her tact, was instead very observant.

“What’s wrong, Ivan?” she asked, making him sigh.

“Nothing, Natalia. I was just thinking.” he murmured, hoping in vain that his sister would’ve given up.

“About what? Why are you so sad?” she insisted. Russia stood up, nervous.

“Why am I sad, Belarus?” he said, sarcastic, loud. “I’m tired. Tired of all those nation pretending to be my allies just because they need me. Tired of Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania looking at me terrified. And tired of you, also, who keep provoking me without understanding that you’ll never get anything out of that. That’s why I’m sad.” he finished. He had expected for Belarus to go away angry, or that she would’ve gone for a physical attack, since he knew she was perfectly capable of it. Instead, she just stared at him as if pitying him.

“Ivan... I understand you feel inadequate. That you’d like to go back to a time when everything was much simpler, when you weren’t so...” she chuckled. “fearsome. But after all, you’re always the same person, I don’t think that the Ivan Braginski of a few centuries back is vanished. Just, you’ve let yourself be influenced by circumstances.” she said, cheerful. Russia put a hand on her shoulder, barely smiling.

“Natalia, you’re surprising. In all these years I’ve always thought of you as a... well, a capricious child. Instead, there’s something good even in you.” he admitted, then turned up his face to watch the sky. “And you know what? Perhaps the moon isn’t so bad tonight.” he said, half-closing his eyes at the light of the orb. She got closer to her brother, curling her lips.

“Then, since I’m not so bad...” her face was now a few inches from Russia’s. “Don’t you think we should get married?” she asked quickly, winking. Ivan stared at her, surprised, then he sighed.

After all, he loved his sister. She had her faults, but he had been bound to her for too long to be indifferent to her.

Even though he was never going to marry her.

He looked at the view around him, not caring for his sister’s hands becoming more malicious.

That night was unreal, and nothing that was happening would have had a follow-up. Tomorrow everything would’ve gone back to normal, and he would’ve been again that nation that managed to hide his vengeful goals behind charming smiles.

That night, there was just the moon.


End file.
